pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Livestream
I think in the future, when Pikmin 3 is getting more attention, and consequentially this wikia will get more traffic, we should think about using a livestream account for Pikmin. We could use it to just talk out of the context of the wiki, and we could upload glitch and speedrun videos to play. If anyone has the equipment, we could livestream. I think it would strengthen the community, and more people would go on then the chatrooms. FWI, basic livestream accounts are free. What a livestream account is is basically an online tv station, where we can play whatever video we want (including live videos). Thoughts? 19:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Bumping this page to top of recent changes; I think we should discuss this. Also, it doesn't have to be Livestream, just and streaming site. 12:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :So what is Livestream exactly? Hmm... looking into I see a little more, interesting... also, not too long ago thought about maybe doing some sort of Pikipedia podcast or something... This seems like a semi-good place to bring that up... ::BUMP! I don't understand Livestream and tell you the truth, I've never heard of it,but it does sound ineterseting. *goes back under his rock* -- :::Google it, it looks rather interesting. Obviously, you need someone with the required equipment and a fast enough upload speed for watchable video. Otherwise, maybe, if it works like you make it sound like it should... : hopefully, by the time Pikmin 3 comes out, I will have a reasonably fast computer, instead of this white shiny paperweight (also known as a mac) (I didn't get the mac out of my own volition). BTW, Green, what type of setup do you have? 22:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Computer speed has relatively nothing to do with it, unless you have a computer so slow it can't encode the source fairly well on-the-fly; I was talking about network speed, which depends on your ISP. I, at the moment and for the next at least 3 years apart from holidays, am at university, with no TV, no capture devices, and certainly no Pikmin... :::My computer is... slowish... :::Well, I have an awful laptop with 512 memory and 1.67 ghzX1 processor, but it functions at 1/2 that. I hope I can run fraps and upload at the same time >.> Also, Green, what is your comp like? 22:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, uploading doesn't really take much processing, so if you can run fraps, then you can upload at the same time. I have a 4GB RAM (DDR2)/2GHz dual-core laptop (yay 18th birthday). But wait, why would you use fraps? I'd've thought that livestream would require that you use its own software? ...Also, you're hipo, right? :::::I think livestream just uploads the stream, its not like it records it. I hope I can run fraps >.>. Also, nice computer. Do you play any online games? And yes, this is ocolor. Just logged out a lot. 09:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I will attempt to figure it out... :::::::Do you to want me to make the account? :::::No, I don't really use it for games: the graphics card/chipset/whatever is fail, and I don't use Windows much, if at all. :::::And I can't seem to work out much from the site, but I would expect you either have to use their program, or they'll support something standard like UDP/RTP. (Though I don't see where fraps fits into this: that records from the computer output to a file, doesn't it? Does it have network streaming options?) :::::It really doesn't tell you much... This video seems the only source of information, and that seems to show a program you have to install that works only on Windows. :::::Well, if you have 4gb ram and 4ghz total processor, you ought to upgrade to a nice enough graphics card. Also, please, PLEASE tell me your other OS is lunix/something other than mac. Here is some info. It doesn't look hard to do, It looks like all you need is a source of video. I think the video you pointed out, Green, is an application that can be used to upload. One could use a plugin or I think even just a raw feed with no app to upload, but it doesn't have the features. We can always use a different site. The way is there, but is there a will? 11:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, there is an option for 100% browser based streaming. here it is. I don't have a camera ATM, but I created a channel (Pikipedia) and will upload some videos to play continously if I can. Like Pikmin glitches, walkthroughs. the actual channel 11:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's a laptop, so upgrading isn't really a (feasible) possibility, and I don't really feel the need to play resource-intensive commercial PC games (mostly since I'd be stuck in Windows while playing; it's not like they'll work in a virtual machine any better than in Wine). And yeah, Linux - though what's wrong with Macs? I've never used one, but everything I have heard is better than Windows; and they're Unix-based like Linux. ::::::So you created the account? Yeah, so all you need now is a capture card/whatever that is supported. A camera should work, but of course it'd be off-screen. I wonder if they have a list of supported things? :::::::Let me put it this way. IF OS were knives, windows would be a mid range multi-tool, mac would be a pair of safety cut scissors, and Linux would be a swissarmy knife with 20 attachments. I am going to imbeed some videos from youtube, and I want to know if its OK if I upload your videos. 12:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Pikmin ones, sure. Does my name stay attached to them? Also, if you were thinking of downloading them from YouTube, note that you should be able to get higher-quality versions here if YouTube hasn't kept the originals. :::::::::It just imbeds them, I don't have to upload anything:D ANyways, I will be uploading speed runs and glitches and other misc Pikmin stuff, and if I get a camera, great, but if not, hopefully someone from Pikipedia will, and they can stream too. I think we can use it to chat mostly, and I will see where it goes. ATM the aspect is ridiculous and the format is wrong, I will be making a Pikipedia banner to add at some point. If your name stays attached, do you want me to take it down? I don't know if it does. 12:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If it's automatic, then it'll probably keep everything from YT, which is fine. When you say 'aspect'/'format' - of the videos? The ones you upload, or YouTube ones too? ::::::::::So HIPO, you'll be running this...? :::::::::::For now. It takes a while to import videos from youtube, but I will get it done soon enough. Of course, if someone we can trusts wants to upload stream, I will give them control of that. I am thinking, if we are having a day were we are tired of Pikmin, I might just make it a Pikmin related channel, and play music and other videos when everyone is bored. I'll see how it goes. Maybe we could put a link to it in addition to/ replacing the chatroom, because this has chat as well, and no one seems to go on chat >.> (I have been seeing if anyones been n recently.) 14:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sounds good.